


The Animal Series, Part 1: The Cattiness of Samantha Carter

by LeesaPerrie



Series: The Animal Series [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Carter and McKay sort of friendship. Bots? SPOILERS for SG1 episode 'The Road Not Taken'.





	The Animal Series, Part 1: The Cattiness of Samantha Carter

**The Animal Series  
Part 1: The Cattiness of Samantha Carter  
By Leesa Perrie**

Sam couldn’t believe she was doing this. Really, she couldn’t. It was all the fault of one Jeannie Miller, of course.

She’d kept in contact with McKay’s sister, who had come up with a few interesting theories about various aspects of physics, and who was also a gold mine of interesting, and occasionally embarrassing, stories about a certain Meredith Rodney McKay. Unlikely though it might seem, Jeannie and Sam had struck up a friendship, much to a certain astrophysicist’s disgust, she was certain.

Of course, in amongst the embarrassing stories were a few that had given her a little bit of understanding of how McKay had become so, so…McKay-like. It would seem his little confession to her all that time ago about a not so comfortable childhood had been an understatement. Not that she was going to feel sorry for the guy. Absolutely no way was she going to do that.

She sighed. So why was she doing this?

Jeannie had mentioned that whilst Rodney was visiting her at Christmas, he had talked about his cat. He’d confided, after a few too many drinks to be sure, that he missed his cat badly, and that he, the cat, had been the best friend Rodney had ever had for a long time, before finding a home on Atlantis.

That was somehow very sad; that a cat could have been his best friend. But she refused to feel sorry for him. It was his own fault for driving everyone away in the first place. For being such an arrogant jerk, an ass, a sarcastic egotistical pain in the...

So why was she building him a cat-bot? And not just any cat-bot, but the best cat-bot ever built on Earth, using all her knowledge of alien technology, to make it as lifelike as possible?

She couldn’t answer that question, and that was even more annoying than McKay himself.

Though it was she was sure in part to do with her recent trip to another universe. _That_ McKay she had felt sorry for, once she had gotten over the shock that her counterpart had been _married_ to him. Something she truly hoped McKay didn’t find out, or he’d be even more insufferable than he already was. But she was to blame for the situation that the alternate McKay found himself in before she’d returned to her own universe, and she still felt guilty for that. So maybe that was why she was doing this.

Of course, when she sent the bot, she wasn’t going to let him know it was from her. Oh, sure, he might suspect it, but she would never confirm it to him. 

She grinned. That would probably drive him crazy.

Good.

\------------

_Two Months later, Atlantis_

The label had been printed, and there was no note or letter in the parcel, so he didn’t know who had sent this to him, but he could guess. He suspected that Jeannie had said something in passing to a certain blonde Lieutenant Colonel back on Earth, and for some unknown reason said Colonel had built him this. He grinned smugly. So she did like him, after all.

Of course, he couldn’t prove she had sent it to him, and he just knew she was going to deny all knowledge of it if he brought it up with her. And wasn’t that just so frustrating. 

At least he knew that she liked him. Okay, not in the way he wanted, despite his dreams, despite his hallucination even. 

So, what was he going to call his new toy? A sly grin grew. Oh yeah, now _that_ would drive her crazy if she ever found out, and somehow he had a feeling that _someone_ would tell her. All he had to do was drop it into a conversation next time he had too much to drink at Jeannie’s…

He took the cat-bot out of its box, placed it on the floor of his quarters and switched it on.

“Hello, Sam-Bot, welcome to your new home…”

The End


End file.
